1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for eliminating Staphylococcus aureus, a novel microorganism of the genus Brachybacterium, and a care garment, a care sheet or care bedclothes, each being immobilized with a microorganism of genus Brachybacterium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following bacteria of the genus Brachybacterium are currently known.
Brachybacterium conglomeratum PA1 Brachybacterium faecium PA1 Brachybacterium nesterenkovii PA1 Brachybacterium paraconglomeratum PA1 Brachybacterium rhamnosum
However, absolutely no investigation has been done about the industrial applicability of these bacteria of the genus Brachybacterium.